the Break in
by XxReinventxLovexX
Summary: A funny one-shot. Astoria, Draco, Fred, George, and Harry. Rated 'T' for language.


**I know this is sooo totally random and stuff... but I just felt like a funny moment is necessary... just a random One-Shot with Astoria, Draco, Fred, George and Harry xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Astoria:<strong>

It was precisely one or two A.M when I heard a (rather loud) boom coming fromdownstairs. See, it was late summer, and I was going into my fifth year. Someone was breaking into my house!

I bolted downstairs only in my night-robes and some slippers, gripping a bat in my hands. I absolutely hated that 'no magic out of the school year' rule. It's completely rubbish!

There were four men frozen in fear, two of them identical, one was bleach, and- Potter the Plotter.

I recognized Fred, George, Slytherin sixth (about to be seventh) year Draco Malfoy, and of course famous St. Potty. Fred looked the guiltiest, his face completely pale and he was frozen in fear with a wand in hand. My vase was smashed below him, it's feminine and delicate pieces shattered. I was utterly shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

**Draco:**

I watched Astoria yell at us, tuning out everything she said and staring into her furious green gaze with an amused smirk on my face. She was stunningly pretty, but she belonged to that twin Weasel-bee, Fred. I honestly didn't know what she saw in him to be honest. He was weird. I, on the other hand, am something to like. Stunning, brave, and a Prefect. Was Fred those things? No.

Astoria turned her gaze to me, and I thought she was going to accuse me of something.

"Well? What's going on?"

I sputtered and stood still. Merlin's beard! I thought _I _had a bad temper!

**Fred:**

Oh, no! Busted! I honestly hoped Astoria wouldn't catch us! Oooh, George was gonna get it! You see, George suggested taking Harry somewhere fun, and I was already on my way to Astoria's... as a surprise, seeing as how it had been two years ago today I confessed to her my deepest affection. You may be asking to yourself, 'Where in the bloody hell did Malfoy come in?'

Well, He was following Harry around as a duty for You-Know-Who, and we all met up awkwardly in the living room. I had been so shocked I picked up a bat and swung at their heads, but missed and hit a vase. Talk about blunders. I certainly was an excellent Beater... of vases.

Now she was yelling at all four of us, I must've looked extremely sick, because her gaze softened. "Freddie... can you tell me why you're here?"

I couldn't sell out my surprise, could I? No, but I couldn't lie to her either. So I merely replied:

"Followed them."

**George:**

Fred may have been telling the truth. But I didn't know. Here we all were, in the home of Astoria Greengrass. I had promised Harry a good time, but he said he saw Draco, so he went to follow him, I followed Harry. Why Draco was here, I didn't know. She was incredibly angry at us... well, not really mad at Fred, really. She looked mental, with angry eyes and a bat in her hands. I made a huge mistake by laughing at my personal little joke, and she rounded on me. Uh-oh.

"WELL, GEORGE? WHY ARE _YOU_ HERE?"

I gulped. "Um... Harry made me."

Well, it was partially the truth. What could it hurt?

**Harry:**

Okay, I had one major thing on my mind at the time:

How did I get here? I didn't even know Malfoy _knew _Greengrass! I just thought she was one of Fred's so-called "special friends" and that was all. If I would've known she was this important, I wouldn't have came here at all. Fred, Malfoy and George had unreasonable answers, ones that I knew were partially true, but didn't know if they weren't. Malfoy didn't answer at all, but simply froze up. Now she turned to me, the angriest gaze I had seen her give yet.

George had placed all of the blame on me, and I had nobody to pass it on to. I remember Fred saying something about her father stalking her, so I brought up the most intelligent answer.

"I spotted your father running to your house, and followed him."

She stopped being angry, and inhaled deeply.

"George, Harry, Malfoy, you may leave."

I watched Fred's face light up, and I quickly hurried at the door with the other two.

**Astoria: **

Fred and I were the last ones in the room, and he was smiling. "So, I don't think I need to ask what you need."

I saw where this was going, and it wasn't true.

"Oh no! You're gonna clean up this here vase you broke."

His freckly face fell, and I smirked. I loved power.

**Draco: **

I left Astoria's mansion in utter disappointment. She hadn't excused Fred Weasel, and I knew exactly why. It wasn't fair, though, he had been the one to break the vase, and yet he was getting a prize for it. Now I wished I had been the one to break the vase.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you laughed as much as I did, cuz it was hilarious. Pleeeassseee R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
